Drop Tower: Scream Zone
Before the airing of the first episode of Thomas & Friends in 1984, previous attempts had been made to adapt the Rev. W. Awdry's stories for television, but not all attempts were successful. The first was in 1953, when Eric Marriott was approached by the BBC to use live-action model trains to re-create two stories from Awdry's first book, The Three Railway Engines. The engines were portrayed by Double O gauge Hornby Dublo models and driven on authentic sets in the style of the original illustrations. The first episode, based on "The Sad Story of Henry," was broadcast live on the evening of 14th June 1953 from Lime Grove Studios. Unfortunately, the live broadcast did not fare well. Viewers of the live broadcast witnessed a human hand picking the model of Henry up and placing him back on the rails. Models moved jerkily and all effects and music had to be superimposed. By 23rd June, news of the broadcast hit the front pages of the Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail, the Rev. W. Awdry branded the episode as unprofessional, and the point-switching debacle as an elementary mistake. The second episode scheduled for 28th June 1953 was cancelled. The BBC did attempt to rescue the project by offering to give Awdry and the Railway Series publishers greater creative control over the production of the episodes, but the publishers declined the offer, preferring to focus on publishing new books for the series. Nearly 20 years later, the BBC incorporated Awdry's stories once again. 14 years before Thomas & Friends was aired, Ted Ray read out 5 Railway Series books between 20th September and 2nd October 1970 on Jackanory, which was designed to stimulate an interest in reading. In September 2014 Carowinds announced that their version of Drop Tower Scream Zone will make its début in October 2016 as part of a regime that will span across Gyro Drop and Giant Drop models. At the beginning of January one year later, the California's Great America version of the ride was announced along with the Kings Dominion version. 37 days later Kings Island announced that their version of Drop Tower Scream Zone will become the tallest Gyro Drop tower in the world when it is uploaded on New Year's Eve. On the same day, Canada's Wonderland announced their version of Drop Tower Scream Zone. Reagan Farmer pointed out on 31st December 2015 that the five Drop Tower Scream Zones were not intended to be clones with one another but would be interconnected with different drops. The Carowinds version is described by Jonathan Aris as "cold, grey and violent," a manner similar to that of the ones at Canada's Wonderland and California's Great America. Kings Dominion's version utilizes brakes positioned closer to the ground than Kings Island's and is described by Michael Angelis as "very large and strange-looking," citing a video from summer 2015 which stated that Pitt Fall at Kennywood was "out" as the drop tower representative. Upon the release of Pitt Fall, some critics feared that the use of Southern saying "Uh oh!" would negatively affect young viewers's ability to communicate. The Daily Mirror reported in June 2016 that many viewers objected to its "goo goo style" and that it was a bad influence on the children. Reagan pointed out after Pitt Fall's release in 2015 that he learnt more from a speaker than they do from the Black Widow ride which is as bad for your child as a violent video game. He defended this aspect of the show, stating that Pitt Fall upsets those who automatically assume that progressive and creative learning is trendy nonsense. 1 year later he uploaded Gina, who became the first ever Italian tank engine to feature the Bob the Builder intro. Reagan later pointed out that in the 7 minute 21 second film she goes to perform surgery on Adolf Hitler, who smashed his thumb while asking Bob the Builder's famous catchphrase "Can we fix it?" Gina then replies no and orders for a Salt Lake Comic Con panel to be cancelled due to a huge storm brewing outside. Gina watches as people flee the room where the panel was supposed to take place, which results in Thomas the Tank Engine getting her into trouble. Gina doesn't think so and has to play the Bob the Builder intro in order to get her recognition as a Italian tank engine back. Reagan pointed out that Gina was mischievous in every way because of her "saving the hot air balloon!" He also pointed out that the Bob the Builder intro will not return due to the release of the Scream Zone ride at Carowinds at the beginning of October. Kings Island said in a statement that their version of Drop Tower Scream Zone is measured as the tallest in the world at 315 ft and 264 ft respectively. 9th August was a unforgettable day for St. Louis as it collaborated with Tove Lo for the first time. The city had never seen anything like it before with Tove singing "Chasing the rush." St. Louis was uploaded at 8:17, one minute behind the usual time for his videos. 3 days later Reagan had a similar day to that of the city when he uploaded Renault Formula One racing driver Jolyon Palmer. Shiplake featured Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, though it was the song's only appearance of the year before Follow da Leader by Nigel and Marvin became a worldwide sensation. The highest amount of views came on 18th September with the Pioneers Edition of Train Simulator 2017 at 475, while the lowest amount came on the 26th with Glasgow Queen Street Low Level. September also saw a change in the format with the introduction of Maria from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. She débuted on 18th September in the Mercedes-Benz E320 L AMG before going on to become a worldwide sensation when she appeared in the Pioneers Edition of Train Simulator 2017. An enhanced rule package for 2017 is currently being considered by Formula One racing with increasing the width of the cars to 2000 mm last seen in 1997, and is another proposal set to be introduced. A tender for a new tyre supplier contract will be held before the 2017 season. The new contract may see the introduction of lower profile tyres with the wheel size potentially increasing from 13-inch to 18 or 21 inches. The race begins with a warm-up lap, after which the cars assemble on the starting grid in the order they qualified. This lap is often referred to as the formation lap as the cars lap in formation with no overtaking. Once all the cars have formed on the grid, a light system above the track indicates the start of the race. 5 red lights are illuminated at intervals of one second. They are all then extinguished simultaneously after an unspecified time to signal the start of the race. The start procedure may be abandoned if a driver stalls on the grid. The winner of the race is the first driver to cross the finish line having completed a set number of laps which should give a distance of approximately 305 km. Race officials may end the race early because of unsafe conditions such as extreme rainfall and it must finish within two hours, although races are only likely to last this long in the case of extreme weather or if the safety car is deployed during the race. Drivers may overtake one another for position over the course of the race and are "Classified" in the order they finished 90% of the race distance. If a leader comes across a back marker who has completed fewer laps the back marker is shown a blue flag, which tells him that he is obliged to allow the leader to overtake him. Various systems for awarding championship points have been used since 1950. The current system, in place since 2010, awards the top ten cars points in the Drivers and Constructors Championships with the winner receiving 25 points. If both a team's cars finish in the points, they both receive Constructors Championship points. The total number of points won at each race are added up, and the driver and constructor with the most points at the end of the season are World Champions. A driver can switch teams during the season and keep all points gained at the previous team. A driver must be classified to receive points. In the event that less than 75% of the race laps are completed by the winner, only half of the points listed in the table are awarded to the drivers and constructors. This has happened on only five occasions in the history of the championship, and had a notable influence on the final standing of the 1984 season. The last occurrence was at the 2009 Malaysian Grand Prix when the race was called off after 31 laps because of torrential rain. Torrential rain resulted in the 1991 Australian Grand Prix being stopped after 16 of the scheduled 81 laps had been completed. Confusion caused the official results to be declared from the end of the 14th lap. It holds the record for being the shortest Formula One race ever held. The race was won by Ayrton Senna, with Nigel Mansell in second position, and Gerhard Berger in third. Mansell was unable to take part in the podium ceremony. The winner stands in the middle with the second placed driver to his right, and the third place driver to his left. Also present are the dignitaries selected by the race organisers who will present the trophies. The three top-placed drivers in a race stand on a podium for the trophy ceremony and the national anthem of the winning driver and the winning team or constructor may be played over a public address system and the flags of the drivers' countries are hoisted above them, and the recordings are short versions of the national anthems which ensures that the podium ceremony does not exceed its allocated time. Should a driver experience problems with his car on a slow lap in Formula One, that driver is transported to the pit lane via road car by the Formula One Administration security officer. The drivers will spray champagne over each other and their team members watching below, which is a tradition started by Dan Gurney following the 1967 24 Hours of Le Mans race. The drivers will generally refrain from spraying champagne if a fatality or major accident occurs during the event. Alcoholic beverages may be replaced by other drinks in countries where alcohol sponsorship or drinking is prohibited. Most of the 469 stations in the New York City Subway are served 24 hours a day. Underground stations in the New York City Subway are typically accessed by staircases going down from street level. Other stations have unique entrances reflective of their location or date of construction. Several station entrance stairs are built into adjacent buildings. Nearly all station entrances feature color-coded globe or square lamps signifying their status as an entrance. Out of all the stations on the New York City Subway, 277 are fully underground, 153 are elevated stations, 29 are on an embankment and 9 are open cut stations. This means that 61% of the stations are below the surface with 59% being fully underground and about 2% being sub-surface stations. 39% of stations are above the surface or overground. Many stations in the subway system have mezzanines. Mezzanines allow for passengers to enter from multiple locations at an intersection and proceed to the platform without having to cross the street before entering. Inside mezzanines are fare control areas where passengers physically pay their fare to enter the subway system. A typical subway station has waiting platforms ranging from 480 to 600 feet long, though some Independent Subway System platforms may be as long as 660 to 745 feet long. Due to the large number of transit lines, one platform or set of platforms often serve more than one service. Passengers need to look at the overhead signs at the platform entrance steps and over each track to see which trains stop there and when, and at the arriving train to see which one it is. As of December 2015 the New York City Subway has 6,000 cars on the roster. A typical New York City Subway train consists of 8 to 11 cars, although shuttles can have as few as two, and the train can range from 150 to 600 feet in length. The system maintains 2 separate fleets of cars, one for the A Division and another for the B Division. All B Division equipment is about 10 feet wide and either 60 feet 6 inches or 75 feet long, whereas A Division equipment is approximately 8 feet 9 inches wide and 51 feet 4 inches long. There is also a special fleet of B Division cars that is used for operation in the Brooklyn-Manhattan Transit Corporation Eastern Division where 75-foot long cars are not permitted. In 2003 the MTA and Siemens Transportation Systems signed a $160m contract to install digital real time message boards at 158 of its I R T stations to display the number of minutes until the arrival of the next trains, with payments to the company being stopped following many technical problems and delays in May 2006, and the MTA starting to look for alternative suppliers and technologies. In 2008, Siemens announced that the system-wide roll-out was pushed back again to 2011, with the MTA citing technical problems. Siemens signs were in operation in 110 A Division stations by March and in 153 I R T mainline and 24 Canarsie Line stations. Simpler countdown clocks are used at 40 stations. In 2012, real time station information for the 42nd Street Shuttle was made available through the 'Subway Time' mobile app and as open data to third party developers via a A P I. In early 2014 data for the L train were also given to developers. In 2006, noise levels averaged 94 decibels on platforms. In October 2012, the subway opened with limited service two days after Hurricane Sandy and was running at 80% capacity within five days. A year after the storm, Kevin Ortiz said, "This was unprecedented in terms of the amount of damage that we were seeing throughout the system." The storm flooded nine of the system's 14 underwater tunnels, many subway lines and several subway yards as well as completely destroying a portion of the I N D Rockaway Line and the South Ferry terminal station. Reconstruction required many weekend closures on several lines as well as several long-term closures on the Montague Street Tunnel with a long-term closure planned for the 14th Street Tunnel. Some reconstruction is expected to last until at least 2020. By 1875, France was enjoying improved political stability and a recovering postwar economy. Growing interest in the upcoming Centennial Exposition in Philadelphia led Édouard René de Laboulaye to decide it was time to seek public support. In September, he announced the project and the formation of the Franco-American Union as its fundraising arm. With the announcement, the Statue of Liberty was given the name Liberty Enlightening the World. By 1882, the statue was complete up to the waist, an event Frédéric Bartholdi celebrated by inviting reporters to lunch on a platform built within the statue. Laboulaye died in 1883. The completed statue was formally presented to Ambassador Morton at a ceremony in Paris on 4th July 1884, and Ferdinand de Lesseps announced that the French government had agreed to pay for its transport to New York. A ceremony of dedication was held on the afternoon of 28th October 1886. President Grover Cleveland presided over the event. On the morning of the dedication, a parade was held in New York City. Cleveland headed the procession, then stood in the reviewing stand to see bands and marchers from across America. General Stone was the grand marshal of the parade. The route began at Madison Square and proceeded to Battery Park at the southern tip of Manhattan by way of Fifth Avenue and Broadway with a slight detour so the parade could pass in front of the World building. As the parade passed the New York Stock Exchange traders threw ticker tape from the windows. A nautical parade began at 12:45, and President Cleveland embarked on a yacht that took him across the harbor to Bedloe's Island for the dedication. de Lesseps made the first speech on behalf of the French committee, followed by Senator William M. Evarts. A French flag draped across the statue's face was to be lowered to unveil the statue at the close of Evarts's speech, but Bartholdi mistook a pause as the conclusion and let the flag fall prematurely. The ensuing cheers ended Evarts's address with Cleveland speaking next, and stating that the statue's stream of light shall pierce the darkness of ignorance and man's oppression until Liberty enlightens the world. Bartholdi, observed near the dais, was called upon to speak, but he refused. Chauncey M. Depew concluded the speechmaking with a lengthy address. No members of the general public were permitted on the island during the ceremonies, which were reserved entirely for dignitaries. A scheduled fireworks display was postponed until 1 November because of poor weather. Shortly after the dedication, The Cleveland Gazette suggested that the lighting of statue's torch shall not begin until the USA became a free nation in reality. It said, "Liberty enlightening the world, indeed! The expression makes us sick because this government is a howling farce and cannot or rather does not protect its citizens within its own borders. Shove the Bartholdi statue, torch and all, into the ocean until the liberty of this country is such as to make it possible for an inoffensive and industrious colored man to earn a respectable living for himself and family without being ku-kluxed. The idea of the liberty of this country enlightening the world, or even Patagonia, is ridiculous!" The statue was examined in great detail by French and American engineers as part of the planning for its centennial in 1986. In October 2013, Liberty Island was closed to the public because of the United States federal government shutdown of that year along with other federally funded monuments. A concession was granted in 2007 to Statue Cruises to replace Circle Line, which had operated the service since 1953. The ferries depart from Liberty State Park in Jersey City and Battery Park in Lower Manhattan and also stop at Ellis Island when it is open to the public. All ferry riders are subject to security screening, similar to airport procedures, prior to boarding. Visitors intending to enter the statue's base and pedestal must obtain a complimentary museum/pedestal ticket along with their ferry ticket. Climbers may only bring medication and cameras and must undergo a second security screening. In 1984, the Statue of Liberty was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site and the UNESCO "Statement of Significance" describes the statue as a "masterpiece of the human spirit" that "endures as a highly potent symbol inspiring contemplation, debate and protest of ideals such as liberty, peace, human rights, abolition of slavery, democracy and opportunity." After the collapse of the I-35W highway bridge in the city of Minneapolis in 2007, increased public attention has been brought to bear on the condition of bridges across the United States, and it has been reported that the Brooklyn Bridge approach ramps received a rating of "poor" at its last inspection. According to the New York City Department of Transportation, it wasn't necessarily dangerous in the state it was then in, but a poor rating implied a renovation. A US$508m project to renovate the approaches began in 2010, with the full bridge renovation beginning in spring 2011, and was originally scheduled to run until 2014 but project completion was later delayed to April 2015. One year later the New York City Department of Transportation announced that it would conduct a US$370,000 study to verify if the bridge could support a heavier upper deck, consisting of an expanded bicycle and pedestrian path. About 10,000 pedestrians and 3,500 bikers use the pathway on an average weekday as of 2016. Just before the revealing of the Land Rover Discovery, official images leaked on the Land Rover Australia website were picked up by local media. The leaked images gave a clear view of the Discovery's design with the asymmetrical tailgate and imposing stance. They also hinted that the car's off-road prowess will remain intact with the new car shown powering up a steep incline and wading through deep water. It was revealed at the Paris Motor Show in October 2016 and is due to go on sale shortly after. The completely new radical design is due to be lighter than the Discovery 4 weighing in at under two tonnes. The vehicle will appear to be lower but will still feature the stepped roofline, common to all previous designs. The emphasis will be on fuel economy whilst still retaining full off road capabilities along with the usual raft of brand new technologies often seen on new versions of the Discovery. Testing mules have been seen regularly during mid 2016 all across Europe and the world. Build of the new Discovery commenced in early September at Solihull. Volvo has hinted at long wheelbase and coupé variants of the S90, but not until at least 2020. Before its reveal, the first official pictures of the S90 were revealed on 2nd December 2015 and was then unveiled in January 2016 at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit. The S90's design won the Production Car Design of the Year. While not a successor to the S80 the S90 replaces it as the flagship sedan in Volvo's lineup with several different trim levels being available, ranging from Momentum to Inscription. In July 2016, a optional R-Design package was announced. A long wheelbase version was also announced and will be available in the United States. 2 months after the saloon, the V90 was revealed at the Geneva Motor Show. Previewed before the Paris Motor Show, and due to be uploaded by Reagan on 1st January 2017, the V90 Cross Country is a raised height, all-wheel drive version of the V90 designed for use on rough, unsealed roads and light off-road usage. Caricos.com, talking about the car, said, "Volvo Cars's instrumental role in defining the Cross Country segment is widely acknowledged. With the imminent reveal of the new V90 Cross Country, the Swedish car maker is set to cement its leading role as the most capable and comfortable premium all-roader on offer and complete its 90 Series line-up. 'Cross Country has become the true expression of a Volvo car in many people's eyes. It was a winning concept from the start, perfect for the tough climate and road conditions that we experience in Sweden,' said Håkan Samuelsson. Developed in 1996, the first Cross Country estate combined functional flexibility and rugged capability. Today, 20 years later, the Cross Country segment is a familiar sight across the premium car market, providing a capable, yet comfortable driving experience." 9 days after the V90 Cross Country was revealed, Nissan said that they are most likely to choose a Fiesta-sized supermini or a crossover to sit alongside the Leaf. In December 2010, Nissan published a guide for first responders that details procedures for handling a damaged Leaf at the scene of an accident. The steps include a manual high-voltage system shutdown, subsequent to the assumed automatic disconnects, built into the car's safety systems. Rescue personnel are instructed by Nissan to disconnect both the high voltage and 12 V systems before performing any first response actions. The Nissan Leaf's battery pack is shielded from crash damage by structural steel reinforcement. To prevent shock and fire hazards, the Leaf has a battery safety system that is activated in a crash that involves the airbags. In 2012, the company announced the specifications of the updated Leaf for the Japanese market. The improved version delivers a range increase of 14% on the Japanese cycle, allowing the travel distance on a full charge to go from 124 to 142 miles. Nissan reduced the Leaf weight by integrating the electric motor. In September 2011, Nissan announced that it has received government's approval to begin selling the Leaf in China by October. The Leaf was expected to be sold at around 200 thousand ¥. Initially Nissan planned to release the Leaf in limited quantities to government customers. Nissan delivered the first 15 Leafs out of 25 allocated to the municipal government of Wuhan as part of a pilot outreach program. Another objective of the program was to provide feedback for planning the full-fledged rollout of electric cars in the Chinese market. Nissan premiered the Murano CrossCabriolet at the 2010 Los Angeles International Auto Show, which was available beginning one year later. In April 2014 Nissan announced that the Murano CrossCabriolet would be eliminated for good because of poor sales. The Range Rover Evoque Convertible included a power-retractable soft top roof and 21-inch wheels. The Evoque's hatchback has been replaced with a drop-down tailgate. Land Rover has stated that the new convertible body has been achieved with minimum changes to weight and torsional rigidity. The vehicle was unveiled at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2012, and after débuting as the Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Convertible Concept the production version was revealed in November 2015 while the model years start from 2017. Four years later, Reagan uploaded the new Volvo V40 because of the old version of the car being deleted due to a copyright infringement. The V40 was uploaded at 8:16 and starts off with Thomas the Tank Engine saying "I do" in a manner similar to that of Alton and other videos that will arrive in 2017. Later, Adolf Hitler tries to get Thomas to say sorry to the V40 because of the S80 being knocked off the top spot after 6 days but Thomas tells Hitler that he shall not say sorry until after Sam Allardyce has resigned as England manager. But when asked if it was Allardyce's last job in management, Ariana Grande appears. She sings for 20.31 seconds causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" to Hitler because of Allardyce resigning after just 67 days. Hitler tells Thomas that the news of Allardyce resigning as England manager seemed to be worrying because of the V40 carrying the Thor's Hammer headlights. Michael Angelis points out that the news made Thomas worry and that the ensuing cheers shall not begin until the Lincoln Town Car has returned in 2017. Barney the Dinosaur appears and tells Hitler that Allardyce was a pretty good crunch but then says to him to get ready for something that the children haven't heard of before and eats it, which causes the ground to shake and Hitler to hang up the phone. In autumn 2015 Allardyce was named the new Sunderland manager. When Allardyce was appointed, Sunderland sat 19th in the Premier League table with three points from their first eight games of the season. Signing a two-year contract he became the first manager to have managed both Newcastle United and Sunderland. He guided Sunderland to a 3-0 win against Newcastle United on 25th October, with Sunderland heading into the second half of the season in the relegation zone with only 12 points from 19 games. In the January transfer window he signed centre-backs Lamine Koné and Jan Kirchhoff and attacking midfielder Wahbi Khazri. On 6th February 2016, Sunderland scored two late goals to draw 2-all with Liverpool, having trailed 2-nil with ten minutes remaining. Sunderland remained in the relegation zone, before they boosted their survival chances by beating Norwich City 3-nil at Carrow Road on 16th April, closing the gap on 17th-place Norwich to just one point. Allardyce successfully led Sunderland to safety from relegation after beating Everton 3-0 on 11th May, which ensured the relegation of rivals Newcastle United. Allardyce earned praise for his management of Sunderland from some pundits, particularly for his organized approach and emphasis on a strong defence. On 22nd July Allardyce signed a two-year contract to become manager of the England national team. He won his first game in charge on 4th September, as a Adam Lallana goal deep into injury-time was enough to beat Slovakia on the opening day of qualification for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Allardyce left the role by mutual consent on 27 September following allegations of malpractice. 1 day later, the all-new Land Rover Discovery was unveiled on the eve of the Paris Motor Show. The United Kingdom release date for the Discovery has been set as spring 2017 and full pricing details have been announced with the entry level model available for a price of under £43,500. The new car will be British-built at Jaguar Land Rover’s facility at Solihull in the West Midlands. All powertrains are paired with an eight-speed ZF automatic gearbox. The entry-level engine is a 237bhp twin turbo version of the 2 litre Ingenium diesel which delivers a claimed combined fuel economy figure of 43.5mpg with a CO2 output of 171g/km that will propel the Discovery to 60 mph from rest in 8 seconds. 5 days before the release of FIFA 17, Reagan announced that he will be focusing on cars that will appear at the Paris Motor Show in 2017. Besides the Land Rover Discovery and the saloon version of the Audi RS3, the Nissan Micra was chosen to appear at the beginning of the year because of its revolutionary design. According to Ariana Grande, the Micra will aim to be as roomy as a Vauxhall Corsa. The Micra’s chassis has been set up to offer much sharper handling than the previous iteration. Active Trace Control subtly applies the brakes to aid cornering, while Active Ride Control can tweak engine torque and brake pressure to smooth out the ride. Electric power steering has been tuned for greater response, and there’s also been a focus on reducing cabin noise. Just 2 engines will be offered in the Micra at launch. The first is a Renault-sourced 0.9-litre three-cylinder turbo petrol while there’s also a 1.5-litre four-cylinder diesel - both produce 89 b h p. A naturally-aspirated 75 bhp 1.0-litre will arrive later on, while we expect more powerful variants of both turbo units to arrive later in the year. No efficiency or performance figures have been released yet, however, with Reagan revealing that he will begin work on Volcano Bay at a later date. Alex Hunter is a 17-year-old multiracial male from Clapham in London. Under Jim Hunter's guidance, Hunter has decided to play as a footballer in the Premier League. In September 2012, the Cedar Fair Entertainment CEO announced that there will be 6 versions of Drop Tower Scream Zone with 5 of them being uploaded in 2016 and that a single version called 'Drop Tower Scream Zone' will be uploaded in 2017. Four years later, Reagan started work on the Carowinds and California's Great America versions but had to leave the Canada's Wonderland version until Friday because of him going to the Helen Allison Hub, which resulted in him getting Student of the Week. In 2015 Kaylyn Kyle won her 100th cap with the senior national team at the FIFA Women's World Cup during the round of 16 match against Switzerland. Kyle played a total of six seasons with the Vancouver Whitecaps from 2006 to 2012, and during her inaugural W-League season in 2006, she made one appearance for the Whitecaps for a total of 78 minutes. In 2007, Kyle made eight appearances in her second season for the Whitecaps scoring one goal. During the 2008 season, she made six appearances for the blue and white with two assists. In 2010, Kyle made five appearances tallying two assists. She had two playoff appearances for the team contributing one goal and one assist as the Whitecaps fell in the Championship final. In 2011, Kyle made three playoff appearances for the Whitecaps. She scored two goals during those appearances including the game-winning goal against arch-rival Seattle to help the team clinch third place. In January 2013, Kyle joined the Seattle Reign FC in the National Women's Soccer League as part of the NWSL Player Allocation. After playing a few games as a midfielder, Kyle shifted to a centre back position and helped strengthen a young defensive line. As a defender, Kyle was a leading scorer for the Reign scoring three goals on the season, all of them penalty kicks. Kyle made 21 appearances for the squad, starting in 19 matches and tallying 1752 minutes played. Martin Tyler and Andy Gray provide the English-language commentary for FIFA 09, although Clive Tyldesley replaces Tyler for the PC, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii versions. Users can also download free alternative commentators in 13 different languages from the PlayStation Store and Xbox Live Marketplace. Another option for the English language is Clive Tyldesley and Andy Townsend. FIFA 13 was released in 2012, and follows commentators Martin Tyler & Alan Smith as they commentate on League Matches with ITV commentators Clive Tyldesley & Andy Townsend on the Cup Matches. 3 new voices have been added to FIFA 13: Sky Sports Reporter Geoff Shreeves is touchline reporter explaining the severity of an injury, Alan McInally has goals as they go in from the other matches in a role he performs on Soccer Saturday on Sky Sports and Mike West reads out the classified results from the league or cup your team is in, and performs this role on BBC football results show Final Score. Both teams must have at least seven players at the beginning of the match per the FIFA rules. When a team has less than seven players the match cannot continue. When the number falls below seven, e.g. by five players sent off with red cards, or by injured players with no substitutions left, etc., the match is forfeited. 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil contains all of the 203 national teams that took part in the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification process. Bhutan, Brunei, Mauritania and South Sudan do not feature in the game. In 2004 the official video game relating to that year's edition of the UEFA European Championship was released on PC and Xbox. There was also going to be a version for Nintendo GameCube but it was cancelled. Player can choose from 51 national teams and it includes more game modes than UEFA Euro 2000, such as a fantasy mode where two teams composed by handpicked players square-off with each other and a knock-out "home and away" friendly match and a penalty shootout mode as well as Euro 2004. The pot allocations were based on the UEFA national team coefficient, which measured the performance of teams in qualifying. The coefficient was calculated by dividing the number of all points scored by the number of all matches played. Results from the final tournaments, play-off matches and friendly games were all ignored. Portugal were unranked and automatically placed in Group A along with Greece, Spain and Russia with the remaining teams, England and Switzerland, being split into four pots, with France seeded alongside Sweden and the Czech Republic in the first pot. Any player who was suspended due to a red card that was earned in UEFA Euro 2004 qualifying was required to serve the balance of any suspension unserved by the end of qualifying either in the Euro 2004 finals, for any player on a team that qualified, whether he had been selected to the final squad or not, or in World Cup qualifying. Any player receiving a single yellow card during two of the three group stage matches plus the quarter-final match is suspended for the next match. A single yellow card does not carry over to the semi-finals. This means that no player will be suspended for final unless he gets sent off in semi-final or he is serving a longer suspension for an earlier incident. Suspensions due to yellow cards will not be carried over to the World Cup qualifiers. The one match ban for the yellow cards would be served first unless the player's team is eliminated in the match in which he was sent off. If the player's team is eliminated in the match in which he was serving his ban for the yellow cards, then the ban for the sending off would be carried over to the World Cup qualifiers. If UEFA suspends a player after his team's elimination from the tournament or for more games than the team ends up playing without him prior to the final or their elimination, then the remaining suspension must be served during World Cup qualifying. For a particularly grave offence UEFA has the power to impose a lengthy ban against the offender. 6 red cards were shown over the course of the tournament's 31 matches, an average of 0.19 red cards per match, Stiliyan Petrov among them. A customer who orders the Bentley Bentayga is able to customize the car to their specifications quite extensively, and buyers can choose custom paint, hide, and carpet colours and can even create their own custom colours. A Bentley Bentayga Supersports will be launched within the next few years, using the same W12 engine but tuned to deliver more horsepower and torque, similar to the Continental GT Supersports. Additionally, a coupé version of the Bentayga will be launched in 2017 or 2018, prior to the launch of the production model of the EXP 10 Speed 6 concept. This version will use a body that is derived from the Bentayga but it will feature more aggressive styling, be more on-road biased, and have a more powerfully-tuned W12 engine. 1 day before the Carowinds version of Drop Tower Scream Zone was due to be uploaded by Reagan, two of his videos from November 2014 were taken down because of a copyright takedown notice that YouTube received. LM53 XYX and PO54 ZXR were originally uploaded on 15 November but were taken down because of the copyright takedown notice. Gmail.com, mentioning the takedown, said, "Due to a copyright takedown notice that we received we had to take down the following videos from YouTube: LM53 XYX and PO54 ZXR. This means that your videos can no longer be played on YouTube. You have received a copyright strike. Please don't upload videos that contain copyrighted content that you aren't allowed to use. If you believe that you're not at fault in one or more of the instances above, you can appeal this takedown by submitting a counter notification. Keep in mind that there may be severe legal consequences for submitting a counter notification with false information." Reagan said that the strikes were not meant to defend his position as a YouTuber and that he had got nothing to do with them in general. According to Ariana Grande, the strikes didn't affect the positions of the Land Rover Discovery and the Nissan Micra respectively. They also didn't affect the BMW M240i Convertible that was reviewed by Auto Express on 22nd September. Due to be uploaded by Reagan on 1st January 2017, the M240i's soft-top roof folds down at the touch of a button in the cabin. While there's technically room for four in the car, those in the back seats will come out with sore legs after a long journey. The Volkswagen Phaeton's platform is shared with the Bentley Continental GT and Continental Flying Spur. Certain systems, such as the automatic transmission, are also shared with the Audi A8. Compared to the Audi A8 L 4.2 litre FSI quattro, the Phaeton is 545 pounds heavier but is still competitive with the A8 in most driving tests, due to the Phaeton's increased engine power. The weight gives the Phaeton considerably worse acceleration and poorer fuel economy compared to the A8. As of 2011, the Phaeton has the longest wheelbase in the Volkswagen passenger car line. The facelifted Phaeton got a new front fascia to more closely resemble the Volkswagen styling direction first seen on the Golf MK6. This included new LED running lights, bi-xenon headlights and a new bumper with LED fog lights. The rear LED clusters were altered to mimic those found on facelifted Touran and Sharan. The interior benefited from some new technologies but retained the 2009 MY layout. The Phaeton was offered as a normal wheelbase and long wheelbase models, with five-seat layout or an optional four-seat interior. In the five-seat version the front seats can be adjusted 12 ways. Standard features include all-wheel drive, air suspension, and four-zone automatic climate control. A multifunction steering wheel can be ordered in leather or wood-leather. Production of the Phaeton ended in March 2016 and a all-electric second generation is slated to be produced. According to Ariana Grande, the Phaeton didn't have the luxury 2014's Phaeton V10 TDi and Phaeton Facelift had when they were uploaded on 29th June of that year, which resulted in the car being deleted. In September 2015 a spokesman for Volkswagen announced that the Phaeton will be returning in 2017 with major changes that have never been heard of before. Like other videos that Reagan will upload at the beginning of the year, the Phaeton will feature Maria from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. The Phaeton will also feature Follow da Leader by Nigel and Marvin. Rumours that a Volante version of the Aston Martin DB11 will be uploaded in 2017 along with the Spike S-512 were confirmed when the latter was announced on 1st September following the arrival of the 66-plate. If produced, the S-512 would allow long flights for business and private travellers to take only three to four hours instead of six to seven. The company planned to promote the project with an exhibit at the 2014 EAA AirVenture Oshkosh airshow. The aircraft will not have windows for the passengers. Spike originally expected to launch the S-512 in December 2018, but now targets the 2020s. The S-512’s exterior will be lined with tiny cameras sending footage to curved displays lining the interior walls of the fuselage. The result will be an unbroken panoramic view of the outside world. And if passengers want to sleep or distract themselves from ominous rainclouds, they can darken the screen or choose from an assortment of ambient images. But this isn’t just a wiz-bang feature for an eight-figure aircraft. Flying at Mach 1.6, 450 mph faster than any other civilian jet, the S-512 will enable customers to do more and enjoy more out of life when it débuts on 1st January 2017. Reagan, mentioning the aircraft in the announcement, said, "Flying supersonic is clearly the future of aviation and makes the world smaller and more accessible. For competitive global businesses cutting flight times in half will have significant value. But for people with busy global lives and who want to spend time with the people they love, the Spike S-512 supersonic jet will be a necessity with supersonic flight enabling businesses to manage global operations more efficiently and consider more investment opportunities. They will be closer to their customers, more often. The S-512 will give passengers the ability to do and enjoy life more by spending less time in the air. Fly Faster. Do More." Category:Drop Tower: Scream Zone